


Sunshine

by xbloodlinesx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Chan is depressed and Felix tries to help him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sunshine

Chan walked down the sidewalk, holding a bag of groceries, the bright light of the moon lighting his path. He opened the door to the house he shared with you. He closed the door behind him as he went upstairs to the bedroom.

Felix saw him and smiled, he laid down in bed next to him. Chan sighed, turning over onto his back, he felt like crying. Chan swung his legs to the side of the bed, taking his shoes off, leaving his socks on.

Chan went downstairs to make himself a sandwich, everyday felt like the same day, he wanted to kill himself.

Chan went back to the room he shared with Felix, taking his shirt and pants off, laying in bed next Felix. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

The next morning, he woke up feeling depressed again like yesterday and the day before. He want to the bar, sitting down in a stool, ordering drink after drink, trying to drown his sorrows. He was so drunk that he called Felix to pick him up.

Felix drove home as Chan fell asleep in the backseat of the car, the sunshine making Chan's dark hair shine.

Chan opened his eyes, he was laying down in the car. He sat up, opening the car door, he walked down the driveway to the door of the house.

Felix ran to him, kissing him hard, he told Chan that he was gonna go to the supermarket and that he will be back soon.

Chan stepped into the house without a word, closing the door, taking off his shoes and socks, he walked barefoot to the closet in the hallway, getting a rope. He went upstairs to the bedroom and hung the rope on the chandelier, he hated himself and tried to hold in his tears.

He got a stool, stepping onto it and pulled the noose on his head, he got off the stool, hanging himself. He closed his eyes as the air got sucked from his lungs.

Felix walked into the bedroom and saw Chan hanging from the ceiling, he untied the rope, Chan fell into Felix's arms, coughing, his eyes were bloodshot, face black and blue.

Chan stares up at the ceiling, the chandelier suddenly fell, crashing onto the floor. Chan got up from the floor, laying down in bed, closing his eyes.

Felix kissed his neck, sucking on the skin, Chan pushes him away not in the mood to have sex. He feels terrible, he wished Felix hadn't came into the bedroom to save him, he wants to die.

"I wanted to die, why didn't you let me!" Chan screams.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to die! Felix screamed back.

Chan pulled the covers over his head, tears sliding down his cheeks.

. He opened his eyes, it was the middle of the night. Chan got out of bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He hears Felix behind him, taking his hand and turning him around.

Felix pulls Chan into a hug, hugging him tight before pulling away. Felix stares into his eyes as tears fill his eyes. 

"Promise me you won't commit suicide."

"I promise."


End file.
